Miss L
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Le monde sorcier se réjouit, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort. Mais Horace Slughorn reste hermétique aux cris de joie. Il reste là et fixe le bocal vide.


**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT**

C'était le titre à la Une de tous les quotidiens du monde sorcier. Ces quelques mots avaient rendu leur joie de vivre à des milliers de sorciers à travers le pays. Les années de terreur étaient terminées, on pouvait à nouveau vivre pleinement, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'était plus.

Les sorciers sortaient dans la rue, ne prêtant que peu d'importance aux regards que leur lançaient les moldus. Ils s'écrivaient et les chouettes et hiboux transmettaient des messages heureux à travers tout le pays. Les esprits étaient enfin apaisés, maintenant qu'on n'avait plus à craindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, les gens riaient à nouveau, les gens s'enlaçaient et la crainte du lendemain n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Pourtant, autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, Horace Slughorn était incapable de se réjouir. Il était assis seul dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir de son salon, son verre de whisky à la main. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller, il était resté là depuis la veille, en robe de chambre à fixé le bocal vide en face de lui.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fixer un bocal vide, c'était sans grand intérêt. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient comme attirés immanquablement par cette bulle de verre. L'eau était claire à l'intérieur, limpide. Les quelques rayons qui perçaient entre les lourds rideaux pourtant fermés faisaient étinceler sa surface et Horace aurait presque pu trouver ça beau.

Sa gorge était nouée, sa main gelée autour de son verre et son dos le faisait souffrir de cette nuit passée assis dans son fauteuil. Mais il était incapable de bouger, comme il était incapable de défaire ses yeux du bocal.

Miss L.

Quelques heures à peine auparavant, elle avait tourné dans ce même bocal. Minuscule, colorée, étincelante. Elle avait tourné doucement dans cette eau claire, rythmant la vie du vieil homme. Elle était belle, si belle. Il l'avait toujours aimée, depuis l'instant où le pétale avait touché l'eau, depuis la seconde où, effleurant le fond du récipient, elle était devenue ce petit poisson doré et s'était mise à tourner dans son bocal.

_iDe la belle magie. C'était de la belle magie./i_

Tous les jours depuis celui où elle lui avait été offerte, il l'avait aimée. Il avait passé des heures à l'admirer, tournant inlassablement en rond. Elle avait toujours été la preuve que la magie la plus pure pouvait faire des miracles, elle pouvait donner la vie. Elle avait été cette petite flamme dans la vie d'Horace, illuminant ses journées, simplement parce qu'elle tournait dans son petit bocal.

Et puis elle avait disparu. Comme ça. Aussi vite qu'elle était née, Miss L. avait disparu.

Il avait été là, face à elle la veille, assis dans son fauteuil, ses yeux suivant la trajectoire toujours parfaite du petit poisson. C'était souvent comme cela qu'il passait son temps avant d'aller se coucher le soir. Les petits cercles qu'elle traçait dans l'eau étaient simples, si simples qu'ils l'apaisaient, l'aidant à trouver le sommeil.

Mais la veille au soir, tout avait changé.

Il l'avait observée comme toujours, tournant dans son petit bocal, se satisfaisant de cette routine incessante. Et puis en un instant, elle s'était mise à briller avant de disparaître ne laissant derrière elle qu'une bulle. La bulle était remontée lentement à la surface. Si lentement que c'en avait été douloureux.

Pendant un moment, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, fixant simplement le bocal vide. Elle reviendrait.

Le hibou de la Gazette était arrivé le lendemain portant avec lui les nouvelles qui réjouissaient actuellement les sorciers. Mécaniquement, Horace avait payé l'animal et l'avait laissé s'envoler à nouveau. Il avait un instant baissé les yeux sur le journal, sans vraiment y trouver d'intérêt. Le titre à la Une n'avait pas attiré son regard. Seuls deux mots l'avaient atteint. « Lily Potter ».

Alors Horace avait compris. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à la disparition de Miss L. : la sorcière qui lui avait donné naissance n'était plus. Son regard s'était reposé sur le bocal vide en face de lui, et il ne l'avait plus lâché.

La douleur qui enserrait la poitrine du vieil homme était terrible. Terrible parce qu'il savait qu'à travers le pays, des sorcières et des sorciers célébraient ce jour alors qu'elle était morte. Miss L. Lily Evans.

L'injustice était telle qu'elle l'avait cloué à son fauteuil, les yeux toujours rivés sur la preuve physique de la disparition de la sorcière.

Des sorcières et sorciers puissants, il en avait connu des centaines. Il les avait souvent pris sous son aile, les avaient aidés à devenir ce qu'ils étaient à ce jour. Mais Lily, Lily était différente. Elle avait apporté au monde sorcier quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Elle était arrivée, douce et vive. Et talentueuse, si talentueuse. Horace avait tout de suite été impressionné par la pureté de sa magie. Elle était l'incarnation de ce que les sorciers nés-moldus pouvaient offrir au monde. Leur magie instinctive, belle et pure. Cette magie qui vient uniquement du cœur.

Sa disparition avait eu autant d'impact sur le monde sorcier que son entrée dans celui-ci. La pauvre enfant avait n'avait même pas atteint ses vingt-deux ans. Elle n'avait presque pas vécu. Elle avait aimé, oui, elle s'était battue, oui, mais elle n'avait pas eu le droit de vieillir. Ce droit-là, Horace lui-même le lui avait ôté.

Il le savait, c'était par sa faute que Lily Evans, la douce Lily Evans était morte. Parce que dans sa volonté, dans son besoin de s'entourer de ceux qui feraient le monde de demain, Horace avait pris sous son aile celui qui avait, sans remord aucun, arraché cette si belle fleur à la terre. C'était à cause de lui que Miss L. n'était plus.

Horace ferma les yeux pour la première fois depuis des heures alors qu'il réalisait que son propre intérêt avait coûté la vie à Lily et James Potter, que par sa faute le monde était maintenant privé de deux sorciers exceptionnels et qu'un enfant était désormais privé de ses parents.

Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais enseigner, de ne plus jamais prendre qui que ce soit sous son aile. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et reposa automatiquement son regard sur le bocal vide en face de lui.


End file.
